


Moment Of Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Non-binary character, Other, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a brief intro, next chapter is guaranteed to have actual stuff going on ;)





	Moment Of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief intro, next chapter is guaranteed to have actual stuff going on ;)

Anchor's feelings had hit when they asked their best friend, Kye, from a summer break ago if he had a significant other yet in text. 

"I don't right now, wbu?" 

"Nope." 

However, the hardest hit occurred when those suspenseful three dots appeared on the screen, rather unhesitantly. 

"But we have each other..." his reply was, a winking emoji attached. They flirted with each other harmlessly, yet this time... this time had a bit of a punch. At least until the "I'm kidding!" with a crying laughing emoji appeared. Iris thought about it, regardless. 

They saw themselves with Kye, but as more than a mere friend. They wanted to kiss him. They wanted to hold his hand. Kye was a nice guy. He was always so caring, always putting himself after others, and he was rather... attractive. 

Then it all became clear. This was their chance. 

* * *

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know..." He could have sworn he saw those words on his phone. His heart hammered aganist his chest with mixed emotions. Was this really happening? All because of a harmless, playful, flirty text? Okay, maybe it was a _little_ on the nose. Regardless, he was only joking. This was just a joke, too, right? ...Right? 

"Can I expose myself?" Apparently not. This was real. 

"So I may have a crush on you, but idk because my love machine is BROKE af..." Kye felt his face flaming at the texts. Good thing this was behind a screen and not face to face. He decided to reply. 

"Well, what would you like me to do? I can either act like nothing happened, or I can actually do something." 

"I don't want to force you to like me." 

"You're not forcing me into anything. I'm actually willing to be your boyfriend, if that's how you feel..." 

"Well... how about this? Why don't we just... test out the waters with each other, you know?"

"That's fine with me."


End file.
